Fissure (2014)
Fissure (2014) is a reimagining of the That One Series With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish to Remember done by Overclocked (later known as Toroko). The game is a complete reboot of Unten's continuity at the time, and is the start of the canon storyline for Unten's story in the New Fantendoverse. It is the first of a trilogy (named the Prodigy series), with the follow ups being Underground (2014) and Tragedy (2015). On November 8th, 2015, it was announced that a remaster of the game was coming along with an remaster of Underground (2014). This remaster updates all the art and fixes a lot of the problems these games had. A new, extra story was also announced with these remasters and is unlocked when you play through them the first time. It stars "a hero of another story" named Yazoka. Gameplay Fissure (2014) is a 2D platformer. Unten can double jump in the air as well as shoot lightning from his hands after receiving a Blump from a bare tree. Later on in the game he no longer needs to rely on these, although does need to find food for him and Fanten. Food revives some of Unten's health, which he starts off with three hearts. As the game progresses, Unten will find up upgrades, allowing him to have up to ten hearts. Once Zerita is playable, she is faster and can jump off walls. She uses her claws to attack. She can not be upgraded by any fashion. Midas Unten, a invincible power up that is obtained through eating a Glistening Blump allows Unten to make golden path and maximum powered up abilities for 30 seconds. Plot Unten's Story Grime Corp, corporation owned by Doomulus Grime, orders the extinction of anyone not willing to work for the company, causing several to go into either hiding or forced to work for the company. Unten, who has been on the run for years, comes across a small village where he meets Chief Dongorio, Zerita, and Mondo, the Ozo of the tribe. Unten later learns of a prophecy that the village has marked against a rock, where a bear-like hero would take out the great evil. The camp is attacked by Grime Bots, though and Unten is sent out on the run again. He traverses across the dunes, and comes across a small kingdom, the Kingdom of the Narobi-Trons, a highly advanced race. They tell them that a dark sorceress has kidnapped their queen. Unten sets off to find the sorceress's tower. He battles his way up to the sorceress's tower, avoid her evil tentacle wire worms (TWW) and manages to make it up to the ninth floor. He battles the sorceress and defeats her, smashing her essence on a computer. Unten prepares to take the Narobi-Tron queen home but then a spike from the floor impales her, and on the computer screen the evil sorceress laughs at Unten at his failure. Unten decides to bring the bad news to the kingdom, where they want him executed. The Queen tells them through a text message that Unten did try to save her. The Narobi-Trons exile him and build the queen a new body. Unten goes through the Narobi-Tron outlands and comes across a small, slug like creature named Fanti. Fanti demonstrates his stretching and electrical powers to Unten and they escape the Outlands. They come across a Grime Corp factory and decide to free the workers there. After defeating a bunch of Grime's mooks, they shut down the power and evacuate everyone before setting the factory to self destruct. The workers are free and Grime notices this from a camera that was shot out. Grime commands a bunch of his mooks to kill Unten, but to no avail. Grime decides that the only thing that can stop Unten is Unten himself, and creates a robotical clone named UN10. Unten comes across Zerita again in the canyons on his way to find another Grime Corp factory to shut down. Zerita tells him that the village executed in time to hide from the Grime Bots, and that the village has relocated close by. Zerita and Unten head to the village. Unten talks to Chief Dongorio about what has happened. Chief Dongorio tells him to keep shutting the factories down. Unten agrees. Mondo catches word of this and draws a circle to hide his envy. Unten traverses across a desert with Zerita to take out the next factory. They are attacked by UN10, who they defeat and then proceed to run. UN10, with one of his arms taken out, gets back up and begins running after them. After coming across the entrance of the next factory, UN10 attacks yet again. They smash his head and run into the factory. They shut down the factory and evacuate all the workers before blowing it up again. UN10 appears from the rubble, his orange eye glowing in the smoke. Unten and Zerita take him out one last time. Grime watches as UN10's shattered camera finally goes out. He orders that the Grime Bots take Unten to him. Unten returns to the tribe which only has Mondo grimly drawing a circle. Mondo lashes out at Unten, hitting him and kicking him but not really making an effect on Unten. Mondo bursts into tears as he runs away. Unten attempts to follow him but the Grime Bots grab him, leaving Mondo to cry alone. Unten is taken into one of Grime Corp's main buildings and appears before Doomulus Grime and Chief Dongorio, who is sitting in a chair, blindfolded. Doomulus Grime lets out a charge of energy from his palm into Chief Dongorio, and Unten desperately tries to get out but can't, leaving him dead on the floor. "Every factory you take down, I'll take down someone you care about." Unten breaks free of the robot's grip and hits Doomulus Grime much like Mondo did minutes before, without much effect. Doomulus Grime swipes him aside, and shows Unten the person he'll kill next: Zerita. Zerita breaks out of the rope though, but Doomulus Grime seemed to know she'd do that, as he activates a trap floor. Both of them believing Zerita to be dead, Unten attacks Doomulus with Fanti. Meanwhile, in the pit, Zerita manages to climb her way out and into the facility. You briefly play as her as she infiltrates the facility and attempts to find Unten. After finding Unten, the two take down Doomulus Grime in a epic two-part battle. Both are taken out of the building as Doomulus unleashes his final attack, and the two land outside of the building. Zerita ignores Unten, parting paths with him the best she can. To be continued... in Underground (2014). Yazoka's Story Her story is unlocked in the remastered version of Fissure (2014) when you complete Unten's story. Characters Playable Antagonists NPCs The Narobi-Tron Kingdom The Narobi-Tron are a highly advanced race. They are cable of putting their essence into electrical devices. It is speculated that they are in fact, just essences and that they never had a body to begin with. They welcome almost any race that comes into the kingdom, but are quick to kick them out, suggesting they may be some what bigoted. The Horseman The Horseman, who first appeared in Unten (Video Game) makes a reappearance here. He is used to revisit levels. He is paid in coins, and quips to himself everytime you ride him to somewhere, ranging from talking about recent events or mentioning Tiktok, a planet that is near by Zeon. He is simply used to get around levels though, so he is not a hugely important character. Gallery UntenFissure2014.png|Unten DoomulusGrime2014.png|Doomulus Grime Fissure2014teaser.png|A teaser poster for the game. Depicts Unten, Fanti, Zerita, Chief Dongorio, and Mondo. Grime Corp.png|Grime Corp concept art. Fanti.png|Fanti Un10.png|UN10 Grimebot.png|A Grimebot Zerita2014.png|Zerita Mondo.png|Mondo RAMIRANDA.png|RAMiranda Pixella.png|Queen Pixella Trivia *Fissure (2014) has a lot of shout-outs to the older games that preceded it: **UN10 is a re-imagining of UNT3N. **The Horseman from Unten (Video Game) appears. Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Unten Category:Reboots Category:Overclocked Category:Prodigy Category:OverLay coloring Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games